Templar Resurgance
by Halofan5695
Summary: A Year after Voldemort's fall, a powerful wizard breaks into Gringotts and steals a powerful ring that belonged to his family in the 10th Century.
1. Chapter 1

Lionel Winchester clenched his wand in his hand hard, he was robbing Gringotts for the Templar Ring. It was a misplaced artifact that was taken from his ancient ancestor a thousand years ago, in the battle at his fortress in Scotland. Created from the thousands of no-maj souls that Wilhelm took from his captured victims. The ring was said to amplify the magical prowess of a pure-blood wizard by a hundred fold, and Lionel wanted that immense power to himself. Power that in Lionel's hands, he could enslave all no-maj individuals on planet Earth within decades. World domination was Lionel's endgame, and establishing a ranking of wizards based on blood-status.

His assassin had killed all the guards, each had their throats slit, or disemboweled with Cronos' blades that he wields with lightning speed. Cronos wore a suit that gave him regenerative healing from non-curses and lighting fast speed, meaning he could slice a group of people up faster than they could see him. And Cronos had throwing stars for the occasional distance combatant, which he used them to great effect whenever a guard spotted Lionel. Who was just walking by as the guards were hacked limb from blood soaked limb.

Blood covered the walls, like buckets of red paint over the caverns of the area. Most were from guards that attacked Lionel… or to be more specific tried. Some areas were covered with torn up intestines that were sliced up like shredded chicken in Gringotts. While some guards were literally cut up in to large dice-shaped pieces of bone and flesh. Sometimes having to clear the blood-soaked giblets to cross the area without tripping over them. It would show them that Voldemort, despite his disappearance may not be the worst "dark" wizard in the world. Making this heist a bloody massacre was Lionel's way of sending a message while doing so, a body count always does.

Getting caught was never a worry for Lionel, as he was a billionaire who practically could pay off the jury at home if extradited. Or if he could not bribe them off, Cronos would kill them to intimadate the next jury to see him as innocent. Despite the fact he gassed the reception area, and came in at night he was amazed no ministry aurors showed their faces. But if they showed their faces, Cronos would kill the with tachyon-like speed, or Lionel could use the killing curse on one. One of them could be stalking him and his assassin as he's thinking.

The vault he had to reach was vault 0763, the secretive location one information broker told him the location and it would be heavily guarded. But with what, Lionel swore his assassin could have wiped out all the guards in the bank beforehand. All the goblins were knocked out by a noxious gas that Lionel had planted in the bathrooms of the facility. So for all intense of purposes, that vault was already his for the tanking. So the vault was no longer guarded, all staff were knocked out or just simply eviscerated by Cronos.

"Cronos, can you detect any more lifesigns that need to be killed," asked Lionel in his typical baritone Eastern American accent.

"No master, I killed everyone under the bank who could stop us," answered in his logical German accented voice.

"Good. That vault the information broker gave me will be slim pickens'," replied Lionel with a smile across his face.

They went on a cart that took them to their objective, and were almost surprised by the lack of security there.

When he reached the vault it was completely unprotected, as if somebody had left it unsecured for a perfect trap. Everything about it in his gut read trap, there was no guards, no aurors, and not even a dragon or a basilisk. For a job of this complexity, Lionel would have expected a creature of immense power nearby, but there was nothing. Not even the entrails of a dead guard, or the blood of one of his assassin's victims… there was nothing. Nothing meant he could just walk out of the cart, and claim his prize from inside the vault.

Approaching the goblin-made vault, he readied his basilisk horn core wand that his father gave as an heirloom. Lionel cast the blasting curse at the vault door, it blew a large crater the size of his hand from the sheer power of his wand. It made a noise so loud that he heard the muffled sounds of apparitions from the aurors. Each was like a muffled sound in a screaming choir of voices. Sounds that were so subtle, Lionel could not hear anything over the sound of the blast.

Lionel ducked as the wizards and witches surrounded him, as they cast their trademarked stunning charm in unison. In that split second, when the charms struck the wall behind Lionel like a loud thunderstorm. In a swift dash for safety, Lionel charged through the wizards and witches, knocking several to the floor with his herculean strength he got from his wife's strength potion.

Lionel ran with a taunt as he let out another ultimate weapon, "Now you seem me. Now you don't."

From a device shaped like long tube with a thumb-flipped hatch, a group of magical decoys came out to distract the aurors. Each decoy waiving his wand wildly in the air, and letting out blue bolts of magical energy each time. Decoys that were so perfect the aurors would think he drugged some poor "muggles" with a polyjuice potion. Though, they absorbed the forces of many spells as if it was an energy shield, and no muggle could do that.

"Marko… Avada Kadavra," Lionel yelled as he flung green bolt of lethal lightning that killed one of the aurors guarding the vault.

"Cronos! Finish the remaining nine of them," Lionel said with a predatory grin, concealed under his fake mustache.

Out of the cover of darkness, a thin figure wearing a metal mask over his face detracted two blades for the kill. Aurors cast blasting charms at the assassin, but as they were about to aim, he moved through the air so swiftly that nobody could see him. Assuming the strange figure just vanished, they all focused on Lionel and his decoys. But they could not him either, not without dealing with ten perfectly identical doppelgangers. Completely unaware of the loud, bullet soaring sound that came from behind them.

Soon one of the aurors flew ten feet across the granite floor, blood trailing behind the man. All of the aurors were shocked, their faces completely vacant in fear. Another lighting fast slash in the air, a witches intestines were decorating the floor with gray and red. With each lighting fast slash, red streaks flew through the air, each in the pattern of a sword slash. One of the aurors even had one of his legs chopped off, and his face struck with the blade. It all happened in a storm, a massive storm of blood and gore that went across the vault area.

"That's artsy and legendary," Lionel said with a grin on his face.

"Done better working as the Fuhrer's top assassin," said Cronos, as he retracted the blades on his arms.

"Open sesem… Oh screw it. Confringo," muttered Lionel as cast the blasting curse from his legendary wand.

In a thunderous explosion the vault door was blasted open as wide as a kicked open door. The front of the vault door glowed a bright red, that was as blinding as a star's rays. Lionel closed his eyes tightly, as he moved into the vault like a stalking predator. Looking for more traps that could lay inside like a booby trap in Nam. But the vault was very massive and as vacant as an abandoned house in New York city.

"Almost too quiet. Maybe we should check the vault with the light charm," muttered Lionel calmly.

"Lumos"

In a bright flash of light the whole area around Lionel lit up like a day/night cycle. Light revealed the whole area to be a dungeon of sorts in a European school. Perhaps it was Durmstrang or Hogwarts, but this area was the location of the ring that Lionel so desperately desired. It was his wife's description of Hogwarts, an inferior school that doesn't teach the dark arts like Ilvermorny. What puzzled Lionel the most was the fact they would hide a product of the dark arts in a school that despised Winchester family practices.

But the good news was that he never saw anyone in the room, as it would be a shame for him to let Cronos loose on the children. At the end of the room he saw a stone chiseled pedastal that was magically carved in similar fashion to most of hogwarts. It was a severed skeletal hand at the end of the room with the ring at the end that resembled the Ring of Wilhelm from the very first Skirmish between wizards. Or it was referred to by the Winchester Family as the Great War of the wizards, where most no-maj-borns were wiped out by Karl Ruprectshe Wilhelm.

"Isn't it fishy that my family's ancient legacy is hidden at a school? Because the ring is hidden in a children's school," whispered Lionel.

"I'm not paid 500,000 Dragots a year to think! I'm paid to assassinate your enemies and guard you," whispered Cronos through his mask.

Lionel ran to the hand to grab it, he managed the get the ring off the severed hand and on to his finger, and he felt the power flow through him like a bunch of dopamine. His already immense magical prowess was augmented a hundred fold from the power of the ring. It felt like he's more powerful than death, or even a god, if that being exists. God never existed, Lionel thought he was a god from the immense power he received from the Ring of Wilhelm.

"That was too easy," he said as he threw down his fake mustache, and said the incantation, "incendio."

The fake mustache was burned a small puff of fire no bigger than a matchbox.

But Lionel was surprised to find a witch apparate from the ministry, and speak the phrases, "Hey, Handsome!" as she was readying her wand.

"Deffindo!"

"Deffindo!"

Lionel's face was pooling with blood, as soon as he was hearing the loud sucking noise that an apparition makes when a magic user teleports. He fell on the floor, his hands coated in as much blood as someone who had their throat slashed. Cronos tried to lift him up, as the blood was coating the stone floor beneath him.

Ughhh! Son of a… I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill and enslave them all," He proclaimed as he stood up.

His face was slashed so badly not even the best wizard or potions master could fix the damage done to his face from the severing charm. Each slash was as wide as a wand tip, with the shape of an x across his entire face. Despite his pain, he was enough to not simply kill the witch that done this, but torture her until she suffers the same as the Longbottoms.

"First you're going to get out with my prize. Then we're going to kill all no-maj-borns like that fat bitch," he proclaimed.

"Hahahahah," Lionel laughed in a manic state.

* * *

September 6th 1981

The Daily Prophet: The Caper of the Century!

There was a night time heist done at Gringotts last night, and it was not only an immense theft but a tragedy. One unidentified man with a mustache and his assassin knocked the staff out noxious gas. His assassin has been recognized as Fredrick Joseph Cronos, one of the top assassins for the muggle dictator Adolph Hitler. An artifact was stolen, and not only that many people were brutally slaughtered by Fredrick, one was confirmed to be killed by the unidentified man. This could be the re-emergence of he who-should-not-be-named.

Most of the people were killed by non-magical means, they were all killed with blades from the assassin. The deaths were nine aurors, and 200 hundred bank gaurds. The Ministry of Magic is on high-alert, and the investigation of this incident is their top priority.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

In the massive five floored home of the Winchester Estate, Lex Winchester could hear his parents arguing over the school he was going to. Going to either Ilvermorny or Hogwarts, Lex wanted to go to Ilvermorny as it teached the dark arts. Teachings that his father wanted him to learn when he was first born from the very beginning of his life. His father taught Alexander that dark magic was the most important magic in existence, as it helped the Winchester Family gain the massive fortune it. A massive fortune of ninety-three billion dollars when exchanged from dragots to no-maj US currency.

Vast wealth was expressed in his room alone, all the sheets on his bed were gold fleeced, and all the shelves were plated with the substance. All the walls were laden with more silver-fleeced wall paper that was decorated with lines of marble. Walls that were covered in art work of various dark wizards of the past, including, Herpo the Foul, Wilhelm, and Gellert Grindlewald. However, his mother and father never had respect for Grindlewald, because of his sexual proclivities. Grindlewald being a pure-blood wizard that never contributed to the genetic pool of the master wizard. For this blood betraying, his father wanted to remove Grindlewald's painting from Lex's room.

From his bedroom, he could hear his mother and father arguing about which school to send him to.

"He's going to Ilvermorny. I will not take my son to a country where the wizarding community demonizes us," said Lionel in a logical tone, most unlike his father being violent and prone to fits of violence.

"Hogwarts has stringent regulations against the use of dark magic. But it's the best place for our son," replied Astrid

"Really? A place where you're wanted by every auror in a fifty square foot radius? A place where I lost my face from a cutting charm? I have to wear a rubber mask over my real face. Only responding to my movements from an enchantment," replied Lionel.

"People do not know who pulled that caper in Gringotts. But you're lucky that they did not use DNA evidence, because you'd be in Azkaban by now, handsome," responded Astrid

"Of course, but my family… our family is hated by the wizarding in community in Britain for robbing muggles. Creating a large corporation that I founded through the use of gold from the Nazis that my parents had stolen. They proven it, and the only reason I wasn't executed by MACUSA was due to the President's pardon," he said as he let out a breath of air.

"I can thank my loyal assassin for that. That the only reason I wasn't executed was due to the under-duress pardon," He said with a manic laugh at the end.

"No court in the MACUSA would touch you, Lionel. That is why you want to send Alexander to an American school. Is that correct," Astrid asked with sincerity.

"Yes. I don't the Ministry of magic to investigate our son. Or question him,"

after that long talk of deciding that felt like it went on for hours, Lex could hear them knock on his door softly.

His father walked into his room with a look of dismay on his face, almost as if a tragedy had just occurred in the family, "Son. You better get used to strange English. You're going to Hogwarts!"

Lex went over to his bedroom pillow, and started to sob a river in the pillows to his own grief of going to a place so far from home. So far in fact that his family in America would be impossible to see for the next seven years of his life. Seven years that he'd have to spend at an exaggerated school that doesn't teach all forms of magic. Like him and his father, he may not be able to become the ultimate dark wizard in history, unlike at Ilvermorny. And unlike Ilvermorny there was acceptance of no-maj borns at the school, meaning his friend could be one.

Americans hated no-maj's even more than the small elite in Britain, the reason for this hate was due to the Salem Witch Trials. This has led to MACUSA Bill D, a regulation that forbids the teaching of magical individuals who're not pure-blood. Pure-blood supremacy was even stronger in the United States due to the fact of the Witch Trials of the 1600s. Britain was considered relaxed compared to the US with prejudice towards the non-magical. Prejudice that led to the US being the highest pure-blood wizarding population in the entire wizarding world. Because by law, nobody was allowed to marry a no-maj due to this reason, and it was a fact that Lex liked.

Having to go to a more liberal country with their treatment of the non-magical community was almost shocking to them. Liberal, meaning they don't protect wizarding tradition like the MACUSA does, and the fact they don't allow the practicing of the dark arts. In America a person can practice any type of dark art in existence as long as it adheres to the code. The Code meaning no use of curses unless to punish or kill a wizard who's done the same. Basically allowing a form of taking the law into one's own hands in many cases.

When taking all these facts in, Lex had wept for hours, because of the fact that he could not be like his father in any way. His gold-fleeced pillow casings were covered in a lot of tears, it was like his father died to him. Like the end of his own world, as he never knew life outside his own country, and he didn't want to adapt to another country. His country was the one he wanted to stay in, his dad watched him and left, as he knew calming his son down was hopeless. Sadness soon turned to rage, as Lex grabbed an old wand in a fit.

Knowing only one spell, and this old decaying wand was broken, he shouted the incantation as loud as possible, "Bombarda maximus" at Gellert's portrait.

Making a loud thunderous explosion, and leaving a head-sized hole in the painting, and putting very large smoking hole in the wall. Hearing what he thought was the angry footsteps of his mother, he put the wand in case where he got it. The smoke clearing to reveal his mother, but she didn't look angry at all, it was surprisingly the opposite. And she was clapping, he could not tell if it was sarcasm or not, but he was worried it most likely was just sarcasm.

"Good one, son! I hated that painting any way," She muttered in laughter as she pointed her finger at the hole in Gellert's painting.

"The hole. Simple," She said as she waved her waved her wand at it.

Every bit of dust around the wall stuck back together, and bonded to together almost magnetically, and the silver fleeced wallpaper re-materialized out of nothing.

* * *

A day later, Lex was sent to the MACUSA shopping district to get all his school supplies for Hogwarts before the beginning of the school year. For the budget he was given 5000 dragots in money, which was required as his father wanted him to buy the best. Buying the best was expensive, as one dragot was the equivalent of thirty US dollars in the year 1991. Lex did not want to know what his budget was in no-maj money, but he could tell it was a small fortune. Holding a large shopping couldron was a hooded bodyguard his father had hired.

Looking on the list from Hogwarts, he went over the list, which he needed all these items, lots of them costing five dragots or more. These items were, a US book of spells vol. 1-7, which costs a hundred dragots. The next item was, a Firebolt, which costs a thousand dragots in US wizarding currency, so he could the best broomstick. Another one was optional, a pet, and Lex wanted to buy a beagle, which costs a sum of ninety-two dragots in total. On the end of the list the final costs were for the Headmaster, which he was left scratching his bald head.

"Man in the cloak, what's a headmaster," asked Lex in confusion.

"You have to pay the school headmaster, kid," said the mysterious cloaked figure escorting him.

"So the head-honcho," he said as he scratched his bald head in confusion.

"Sure! Just tell me what you want, child," asked the strange hooded man in the market district.

The MACUSA Market District was like an indoor shopping mall he heard no-maj people talk about in New York. It was full of escalators, security guards, and it had magical automatic teller machines around every store. Stores that mostly sold alchemy equipment or brooms, but there was a few stores that sold wands. And there was a book store, referred to as Eddison's Pages, which sold spell books for the wizards in America. There was another store that was called Plinkett's Broomsticks, "selling the best brooms!" for its motto. Consumerism was a popular in both the wizarding world and the non-magical community, especially in America.

"I want a Beagle. A US Book of Spells Vol. 1-7, and a star-spangled trunk," replied Lex.

"You need a wand as well," asked the hooded German man.

He grabbed a wand from his silver fleeced suit jacket pocket, and said casually, "Taken care of. I'll look for the Firebolt Broomstick."

Upon his bodyguard leaving him, Lex walked over to the shop that had the peculiar motto for having the best broomsticks in the world. Speed was what Lex wanted for Quidditch, meaning he could beat most players with extreme ease in that instance. Quidditch was a game that was won by the broom not the man, and Lex knew that better than anyone. It was a famous quote from quedditch champion Victor Krum he heard on the magical radio that talked about Quidditch. Because Krum used the Firebolt to gain an edge, and his father wanted Lex to do the same.

Walking into the store, Lex could see an army of brooms, most stockpiled like firewood at a bonfire. It showed him the quality of the brooms, which meant stock quality or poor people quality. He heard a deep five-pack-a-day voice from the end of the room.

"What broom are you looking for today?"

"I want a Firebolt, and if you don't acquire one. I'll take my dragots elsewhere," replied Lex with snooty "I'm above him tone".

"Don't be an impatient, spoiled puss! Accio Firebolt," the Shopkeeper said with a wave of his wand, and Lex saw it.

It was the pinnacle of flying broomsticks, having a perfect carving of ebony wood, and having a pheonix tail feather at the end. Looking like the fastest broom in the world, he could wait to get to Hogwarts to test it for himself. Himself feeling anxiety that he might fall off the broom in mid-flight at the same time from its speed. Speed that would feel amazing, like wind brushing against his face as he went at sub-sonic speed. Brushing against his face like an amazing hundred mile an hour wind that was amazing in his imagination.

"How much, fatso," asked Lex.

"Usual price is 1000 dragots. But for your case I'm charging fift-percent more," said Plinkett.

"An additional brat fee of 500 dragots," asked Plinkett with an arrogant smile.

"I'll take care of this gelatinous glutton for you," said the hooded German man with all of Alexander's things behind a trolley.

"Crucio," the German man said with a wave of his hand.

The obese shopkeeper lurched in pain, convulsing back in forth like he felt a burning sensation in his nerves that was like fire. Fire that set his brain's sensory system on the fritz, making the big oaf feel the worst pain imaginable. Pain that had felt like he was burning in a giant frying pan that was very painful to the bloated man.

"Because of your poor service. I think the Firebolt should be free of charge," said Lex with a smile over his face.

"Sure take it! I hate being a fucking squib," said Plinkett.

After that, the boy and the hooded man apparited to Hogwarts, and were talking about his admission with Dumbledore.

 **A/N**

 **Who do you think Alexander's friends should be at Hogwarts?**


End file.
